War
by 4everreading
Summary: The barriers down and the masters gone. The war is over right? Wrong, the scarlet hand still wants to take over the world and now they want revenge. Will this madness ever end?
1. True story

_**Hey! This may or may not be a one shot depending on how well you guys like it. So after you get done reading I wouldn't mind if you tell me how it was. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Should I keep writing it? It's all up to you. So please review and tell me. **___

_** Disclaimer: I sadly do not have the master minds of Michael Buckley. Therefore I do not own The Sister's Grimm. **___

You have probably heard of the wonderful story about how I stopped the dreaded most terrible war with magical items and people called everafters from leaving a town called Ferryport Landing to take over the world. You may have even heard of the rumor of how these people run an evil organization called the scarlet hand, or maybe you heard the story that I stopped them from taking over the world. They are all true just not the complete truth. First off the scarlet hand is an organization that wants out of this town called Ferryport Landing. They would have done anything to get out of that small town even kill my whole family. There's only one problem with that. They obviously don't get the fact that were Grimm's and were hard to kill. Now you're probably wondering why you would want to kill just one family to get out of a town. Why don't they just pack up and leave? Well it all has to do with a curse made by my great-great-great-great grandfather. See he put a magical barrier around the town that would not allow the everafters (everafters are fairytale creatures in case you didn't know) to be able to leave this town to stop an outbreak of war and from them taking over the world. Well this particular action got the everafters mad and then they all tried to come up with a counter curse. This counter curse was rather all the Grimm's abandon Ferryport Landing or all the Grimm's die. Since my family is to stubborn to move the everafters known as the scarlet hand wanted us dead. Therefore this is the cause of the war. Yes the barrier did break and yes we did defeat the master of the scarlet hand. Yes we did get my grandmother back but the war did not stop there. The scarlet hand may have gotten half of what they wanted but they still want to take over the world and now they want revenge. They want revenge on the Grimm's. They want revenge for all the years they were trapped in that dreaded town. They want revenge for being kept from their family and friends. Too bad they can't find it in their sorry hearts to forgive and forget but hey that's what started the war and sure as hell ain't going to end it. I'm Sabrina Grimm and this is the true story of what happened after we defeated mirror. (the scarlet hands master)


	2. The falling

_**Hey, I'm back. This is a very quick update and I will probably not update this fast most times but I got bored in class so I started writing. :) First off thanks for everyone who read it and is currently reading it. I love you guys! I'm just going to apologize in advance if some of these facts don't match up to the book my mom sort of confiscated my book.**_

_**Disclaimer: I will sadly never own The Sisters Grimms.**_

Everyone stood there silently as the barrier dropped. For that time being the war had froze. It was almost as if time itself had froze. It was so silent I thought I went deaf. Maybe time did freeze. Maybe I am deaf. Maybe this is just a huge nightmare and I'll wake up to being eight years old and my parents were never kidnapped and we were happy. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that that was true I knew it wasn't. The air still smelt like that strangely sweat smell of blood and that nasty smell of sweat. The smell so strong it would take anyone with the right mind to not want to puke at the smell of it. Everyone was still frozen as they watched the barrier slowly drift down from the air and slowly fading away and that feeling was still there. As we stood there watching and waiting there was a mix of emotions that filled the air. Happiness, sadness, pain, suffering, joy, and shock were just some of the feelings that filled the air but the strongest one of all of them was confusion. What is happening? What will happen? How did this get to this? Is the war over? Did we win? Did we lose? What's going on? Why is the barrier dropping? These are only some of the millions of questions that were going through my head at the moment and I had no complete understanding of any of it. Not even now as I tell you this story I will never completely understand what happened that day. One thing I know now that I didn't know then is that the war was not over and is not over. Not yet!

**Sorry it is so short but at least I updated fast. This may be the end of this story if I nobody likes it and remember I don't know if you liked it unless you review. ;)**


End file.
